The Cullens After Breaking Dawn
by twilightlover179
Summary: Its Esme and Carlisle's vow renewal. Everything is going great. After being sent on their honeymoon. What do the rest of the Cullens do since their parents arent home?. Story better that summary. please read! Diclaimer"i dont own anything
1. The Wedding

Alice had been planning this day for months, sure it also helped that she wanted the perfect vow renewal for her adoptive parents. Carlisle and Esme finally agreed to Alice's endless begging. Esme secretly told me that she had the idea of renewing their vows for about a decade now and I was happy for them.

Alice brought me back to reality by yelling at the florist who didn't put the right side of baby's breath on our bouquets at the right angle. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Renesmee who did exactly the same. She had just returned from her honeymoon with Jacob.

We were supposed to be ready in the next 10 minutes. We, the bridesmaids, were wearing Emerald dresses which reminded me of Edward's eyes before his transformation. Esme wore a natural wedding dress but the top was Emerald to match our dresses and to match the meaning of her name which was emerald.(**Esme and the bridesmaids dresses in my profile)  
**

When I got ready, I walked out of the room and called for Edward down the hallway expecting to be downstairs so it startled me a little when he appeared from behind me in the direction of Carlisle's study. He was Carlisle's best man and I was the maid of honor so of course we would walk together. Every other couple in the Cullen family including Renesmee and Jacob were paired too. It was going to be a long aisle. Alice wanted everyone to take everything in when Esme walked down it.

Edward pulled me close to him. "Yes love?" "I just wanted to talk to you in private." "Alright". We walked to our room in the big Cullen house; I closed the door and kissed him passionately. Of course he was confused so I lifted my shield and explained it to him in my thoughts not wanting to break the kiss. As soon as her understood, he kissed me even more passionately and I loved him for that.

We finally, reluctantly stopped and everyone was ready. The men were wearing classic tuxedos with Emerald ties to match the bridesmaid's dresses. The Denali family including Garrett was here as well. Garrett was even walking Esme down the aisle. As the music played we all made our way down with Edward and me at the front. Followed by us were Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob and then finally Esme and Garrett. She looked stunning. I ripped my eyes off her and looked at Carlisle. He had a huge smile on his face and a look in his eyes that reminded of the way Edward and I looked at each other. They truly were a match made in heaven. The ceremony went well and everyone enjoyed the reception afterwards.


	2. The Honeymooners

I stood by watching the happy couple dance the night away. "Enjoying the party Mrs. Edward Cullen?" Edward asked me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Of course" I replied. Alice and Emmett gave Edward a look and he pulled me to the dance floor. I turned around to see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob following us to the dance floor. I could see it was going to be a Cullen/Black dance.

While we twirled around I could hear him gently laughing .I lifted my head off his shoulder and asked him what he was laughing at. He just pointed to out guests and I found them all gawking and gaping. Dazzled would explain it quite well. I laughed with him.

After we had sent Esme and Carlisle on their vacation to Canada we went to our cottage. I pounced on Edward and kissed him again he picked up on my enthusiasm and kissed me back.

In the morning Edward got ready to take Carlisle's shift at the hospital and I got dressed for a shopping spree with the girls including my daughter. We went back to the big house where Edward got his car and left after giving me a kiss. I missed him already.

We all got into Emmett's jeep since Jasper, Emmett and Jacob came along to carry our bags. It would look a bit suspicious if 4 women carried 12 bags in each hand. We went through each store and bought a lot of things. I checked my watch and it was 11:45 a.m. I told Alice that I was going to take my things home and go visit Edward at the hospital.

She was fine with that since she knew how much I missed Edward and she also knew I wouldn't shop much more than I did.

So I ran back home to the cottage dropped my things off and ran to the big house got my Ferrari and drove to the hospital. I asked the new receptionist who seemed to be starting to work here if I could see Doctor Cullen. "does he know you?" "Yes tell him it's Isabella". She glared at me. As she was about to say something Edward walked in. I walked over to him and kept a distance for public and greeted him. "Hello doctor Cullen." I said. Edward's head snapped up. "Why hello there Bella "I could feel the new receptionist's anger roll of her. It was probably because Edward had a nickname for me. "Hey Dr. Cullen who is this?' she asked. "Well Jenna, this is my love Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen, my wife." He chuckled, while I put my head on his chest as he hugged me, watching Jenna's mouth hang open." I'm going to take my lunch break if anyone needs me tell them that I have my phone with me Jenna." He left the room holding me hand."

I just have to send Tanya something regarding the volturi and Irina and then we can enjoy this hour." He said as we walked to Carlisle's office. As soon as we walked in, he went to the computer and I went to look out the window in a corner. "Bella, come here." I crossed the room and went to stand by him. He pulled me onto his lap. He typed on the computer but kept me cradled against him. After he was done we went to my Ferrari which I parked next to his car on purpose and I showed him the things I bought and after that Edward and I kissed and kissed in front of my car.

We heard Jenna peek and when I told Edward about Jenna's peeking he simply kissed me harder making me smile. Then a call from Alice came.


	3. Renesmee

. "Bella come home Renesmee is sick and Carlisle is going to be back soon."she said. I quickly started to get my things and start going.

I kissed Edward once more, told him about the situation and left. When I got home I called out to Alice.

"Rosalie is with her she vomits quite a bit. You might want to calm Jacob. He isn't really calming even with Jasper around."

I giggled and started calming Jacob." What's going on?" Jacob asked Carlisle when he entered the room with and an expressionless face. "

Nothing really except that you're going to be a father and Bella and Edward are grandparents and I am a great grandfather" Carlisle said. Jacob smiled so big I bet it hurt him and ran to see Renesmee.

Esme came just then and told me Charlie had called. So I called him the good news and he said he would come by ASAP. I went to see Renesmee. "momma you'll help me through this right?' she said smiling and I told her that everyone would. Outside I went to speak to Carlisle.

"Will it be as quick or dangerous and my pregnancy?' I asked. "I pretty sure not because Jacob and Renesmee are both half human and that should over power the immortality. Which mean the baby will be due in 9 months." He smiled at me and then went it to check on Renesmee. I was overjoyed. So I called Edward and told him the news. He was ecstatic.

He came home checked on her and kissed me so animatedly that i thought my lips were going to fall off. Although i did enjoy it a lot. He said he never thought he would be excited but here he was excited jumping around. I laughed and he laughed with me wind chimes in the wind or a xylophone. His musical laugh was beautiful. He stayed by my side adoring a now smiling Renesmee who was smiling a wide as Jacob was when Carlisle told him the good news. I knew i was too young to be a grandmother but i couldn't care less. My life was fact that this generation my legacy would expand in the future just made things even better.

We stayed with Renesmee the entire night while Jacob slept. I laid in Edwards arms while he hummed my lullaby. It was sometimes distracted by Jacob's snoring i really didnt know how Renesmee or me for that matter had slept when he snored like that.

For that entire night while Jacob slept, Edward and I both took Renesmee to the bathroom and back. It was like me except Edward knew what was going on this time and i was able to help my daughter. She wasnt as weak as i was. Something i already knew because she was stronger than me even when she hadnt see this world before only had to get up about three times and 2 times where i took her because edward was already doing so much i couldnt let him do this. He reluctantly agreed but everytime i came back to him he took both of us into his arms and carressed us whispering his beautiful girls. If i could cry i would be. He was more than i could ask for.


	4. Check up

That morning Edward left to hunt with the entire family except for Jacob, Carlisle, Renesmee and me. Carlisle stayed back to take care of Renesmee. If Carlisle went hunting Edward stayed back. So while Carlisle examined Renesmee in his study since we didn't want to bother a sleeping Jacob,

I took a break and went to Edward's old room. I could smell the faint scent of him. It was comforting. I could remember us in his room for the first time. I giggled at the thought and popped Debussy in and let my thoughts carry me away. Before long I felt familiar arms around me. "Bella" he whispered. I turned to look at his topaz eyes and pushed him down on the sofa and snuggled up to him after I gave him a long passionate kiss. During this kiss he moaned so quietly and it sent shivers down my back the way his velvet voice went all seductive. I was glad he was mine. We stayed snuggled up to each other for what felt like an eternity. We heard the light footsteps of Renesmee and Edward sat up placing me on his lap. I put my head on his chest and smiled at Renesmee, now at the doorway smiling sheepishly. Edward motioned for her to come in when she didn't I got up, picked her up and placed her on Edward's lap and sat beside Edward.

NPOV

When grandpa was done with me I went to find Jacob. Since he was still asleep I went to find my parents. They seemed to be in my dad's old room. As I walked to the door I stopped. There sitting on the sofa was my dad with my mom on his lap, her head in his chest. They looked so happy and peaceful. I felt intrusive. Then Momma looked at me and smiled. When my dad told me to come in, I couldn't so I just stood there. My mother eventually picked me up and placed me on my dad's lap where I fell asleep in.

BPOV

Jacob called for her about 30 minutes later. "In here Jacob" I said softly knowing he would hear me.

JPOV

I walked into Edward's old room to find the three sitting there. Bella and Edward looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. I noticed Nessie stirring in Edward's arms and I noticed her waking up. Edward immediately took her to the bathroom. It hurt me that she was hurt. After she came back I went to her side and lifted her into my arms so that she was cradled against my chest.

I started to take her downstairs. Bella walked beside me asking Nessie if she wanted anything to eat. When Nessie answered with lasagna she went ahead of me to make it. I put Nessie on the couch as Bella came out of the kitchen with two plates, one for me and one for Nessie. She fed Nessie while I ate mine and I must say it was good.

EPOV

Watching Bella feed our daughter made me feel all warm inside. I didn't know why but the way she was so selfless and caring, putting me, our daughter as well as the rest of the family just made me love her more. Once she was done she washed the bowl and then took her place at my side wrapping both her arms around my waist, watching our daughter cuddle up to Jacob. I did the same but I looked at her instead. "I love you" I whispered. "I love you too." She whispered in my ear. I never really understood why I loved her unconditionally, except that I did. I really didnt even know why she loved me. She didnt love me just for my looks but she loved me soul too.


	5. The past

BPOV

I looked up to my 17 year old husband's eyes and admired him greatly, sure he looked like a boy but to me he was a handsome, sweet, wise, intelligent man.

I remembered when I went to his bedside table looking for a pencil but instead I found a bottle cap. It looked so familiar so I decided to confront him and ask him what a bottle cap was doing here.

He said "It belongs to you, the first time you sat at a table with me in high school you bought lemonade and I used it as a top."

"I remember!" I gasped he kept it all this time.

"Before when we weren't dating this is what reminded me of you, it was the only thing that helped me when I left you. It kept me going since I couldn't bear to look at pictures and that is why I keep it. It's my lucky charm." He said.

At the thought of this I hugged him tighter.

I remembered back to my transformation too. Those simple words that he confessed to me;

"Bella, I love you and although I should be saying this when your conscious and alert but I still can't bring myself to do that. I've tried plenty of times before but I just couldn't. So what I wanted to say is I love you and when I first looked into those chocolate brown eyes of yours I fell madly in love. Though I didn't know it then I do know now that I can bear to live without you.

I know you have had an unpleasant encounter with the Volturi but I have a slight respect for Marcus.

Since he lost the love of his life, his Bella, Didyme, he saw the way I felt when I thought I lost you. You see when I went to the Volturi that spring; Marcus was the one who comforted me. He came to where they kept me and listened patiently while I spoke of you and he shared his stories with me, except for Didyme's death. When I told him of my decision of dieing he told me not to. When I asked him why and very rudely actually, he said that he wished the same too but he is finally learning to cope. When I asked him why he didn't die he said Aro wouldn't let him.

This man couldn't die because he wasn't allowed to. He eventually convinced the Volturi to let me go and since I was mad I resulted to force. I planned to do something insane to make the Volturi to kill me. But now I'm thankful for that second chance. Otherwise I wouldn't have our child; I wouldn't have you with me for eternity.

That's the only thing I've ever been unable to say to you Bella. I hope you can hear this." I remembered that story so vividly and I don't know why but I wanted to ask him about it.

So I pulled him aside and told him about the story. He smiled and told me that it was all true and that he was glad that I had heard it. He leaned down to kiss me but then stiffened and weary look spread across his face almost distressed.


	6. Rebecca

I didn't need him to answer my question because when we turned around there was Marcus himself with Jane by his side smirking as if we were in trouble.

I immediately put my shield up. Edward held my hand while he walked forward to greet the guests. Jacob held Renesmee very protectively against him. By the way Edward greeted Marcus warmly there was no harm and that he truly did respect Marcus.

"We just dropped by to check on the newly wed Renesmee and how she was doing with a child on the way." Marcus grinned. She is doing fine thank you". "Do you mind if we stay for a while I really don't want to go back to Aro's bantering" Jane asked. "Sure" "I also would like to speak to Carlisle about our newest addition to our world" Marcus said. "He's out hunting now." Marcus nodded and went to stand by Renesmee and question her only with appropriate questions.

Jane followed; she seemed to be in a brighter mood. I noticed her irises turn a bit amber, the way mine were after I drank only animal blood for a while. I gasped. "Jane have you taken on our diet?" I asked without even knowing it. She smiled and nodded. "Mostly everyone has except for my brother and some of the guard. That is also why we are here too; to hunt and inquire Carlisle about this lifestyle. Edward didn't seem bothered so I wasn't as well. Soon after the rest of the family came and were surprised to find some of the Volturi but even more surprised to see the change in their diet. Everything went well that evening and the Volturi eventually left.

7 MONTHS LATER

Renesmee screamed in pain. Carlisle and Esme were already there with Carlisle's bag. Edward and I stood by the door and observed.

Edward suddenly said "It's coming" and Carlisle got to work. Edward had started to hear the thoughts of the baby as well and that helped quite a bit.

Soon after there was a lot of cooing and the piercing cry of a baby girl.

When Esme asked what Renesmee wanted to name my granddaughter she simply said "I haven't picked her first name yet but her middle name will be Marie like Momma's middle name and it sounds like Alice's old name too. Her other middle name will be Emilie. I got that by combining grandma's name with Rosalie's.

Oh! I got the first name!

It will be Rebecca, after Jacob's favourite sister. As for the god mothers they are Rebecca and Rachel and Alice and Rosalie. I couldn't pick. The god fathers are obviously the husbands of the godmothers.

Anything you want to add Jacob?" Nope. So our daughter's name is Rebecca Marie Emilie Black correct?" "Yes that is correct"

I got to hold Rebecca while they parents slept.

She had the same hair as Renesmee but the colour was charcoal like Jacob's. Her eyes were a dark brown. Not exactly like Renesmee's but not like Jacob, somewhere in between. Her skin was a very, very pale russet tone. Like if a vampire got a light spray tan. Her pale skin radiated through the russet tone. She had a perfect set of pearly white teeth.


	7. Charlie

I soon figured her power when she fell asleep. I was watching her dream, when she suddenly stopped. When I tried to put my shield up there was also something blocking me. I later found she had my power.

She could tell minds like Renesmee but she could put a protective shield over her, like me. She also imprint.

I loved the way everything turned out for both the pack and my family. When I wasn't taking care of Renesmee and her daughter, I spent time with Edward and helped him with research. He often told me how much Rebecca adored her family and how her thoughts were so pure, so innocent just like Renesmee. Edward also told me that he could communicate with her mentally because she could also read minds but she had to be in the same room as the person.

The girl was a miracle. If she already wasn't unique enough she also had her mother's, grandmother's and grandfather's powers. I truly did love that child.

She also had the compassion and the interest in all things medical like Carlisle. I figured this out when she took his coat and showed me that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. I couldn't help but smile.

Charlie never visited. Well I wouldn't say never, but he hardly did.

So that Sunday morning I took Renesmee, Jacob, Rebecca, Edward and myself to Charlie's for a visit. He didn't really mind about Jacob getting married to Renesmee because that meant that he and Billy were actually family. He had his doubts but then I told him that Renesmee was in fact my child, which led to the entire truth. He really didn't mind. He simply said I knew there was something about the Cullens.

"I considered radioactive spiders. Then I spoke to Sue who told me more about the wolves. When I asked her why they changed she told everything about you." So everyone was so normal around him and it was comforting. I was glad to talk to him. I even asked if he wanted to be a vampire.

He simply said no because he wanted to live his life the human way and that he was glad a part of him will always be on the world even when he wasn't there. At that point I couldn't bear losing Charlie. But I did lose him after about a month after Rebecca was born.

He died a natural death. I was happy that he was my father. He was the best father and I now felt that there was a guardian angel watching over my family.


	8. Imprinting and Didyme

**2 years later...**

Today Rosalie and Emmett were getting married. Again.

It was a typical ceremony except for the fact that Vampires and Werewolves were present. That is where Seth the little Jacob, saw her. My little granddaughter, he imprinted on my granddaughter. I always felt bad for him especially after Leah had imprinted on Embry.

They didn't really know each other until Sam put them both on patrol. Which is where Leah broke here ankle and Embry helped her. This was the start of their romance and you could kind of call them the werewolf version of Emmett and Rosalie and it was disgusting. When I watched that I could figure how Edward and the rest of the family felt when the happy couple was in the room so many years ago.

Now Seth was the one who hogged Rebecca and no one really had a problem with that. It reminded me so many years ago with my own daughter. So the cycle continued over and over again. I stayed happily with my Edward and watched as I eventually became the great, great grandmother.

Soon we had a coven bigger than the Volturi including the guard. Kate and Garrett got married and Tanya found her love. Everyone was happy and I knew we would be that way for the rest of Eternity.

Marcus (remember him from the Volturi) found his love Didyme, who wasn't dead after all. Aro had tried to kill her and Marcus left the Volturi and now lived with Didyme in Australia. His eyes were finally coming out of their milky film like state. He visited once in a while and didn't look bored anymore. He had a new spark in his eyes. I respected him and thankful for he was the only nicest one when he was with the Volturi. He also took up on our diet very, very well and seemed to enjoy it. He said he only did it because of Didyme.

As for where Didyme was all this time, she was hidden up at the tower with the wives. Supposedly Aro was jealous of the love she had for his brother. They were together now and Didyme was beautiful. She had long, silky brown hair that went to the middle of her back. She looked like an expensive porcelain doll from the 1900's. No wonder Marcus loved her dearly.

Aro got his pay back as well. The Romanians did the exact same thing the Volturi did to them more than a millennia ago. They ruined the Volturi's home making them come out and finally see the light which clearly helped them because they were in a brighter mood when they greeted Marcus and Didyme who greeted them enthusiastically but warily. After the apologies they all were perfect like a family should be and so there was finally peace in the vampire world and because of that the human world was peaceful too.

Most of the nomads, Volturi guard, Amazons, Irish, Egyptians all joined in on our diet. Basically everyone adjusted too, the only exception being the Romanians. They said they couldn't give up their diet which didn't matter.

And so we the vampires, mythical creatures and the mythical werewolves finally found peace and now there was brilliancy and beauty in the world. Forks in all its greenery suddenly seemed brighter and elegant. Edward and I continued into this life with the reassurance and contentment of a happy life enjoying our time on this planet for as long as it seemed to go for. I would always love him and he loves me. As Edward once said "let the chips fall where they may" and for once in a very long time, the chips had fallen and they had fallen into places I would have never expected but thinking back I wouldn't have it any other way. My life was perfect. Everyone's was. Our futures were crystal clear. It involved love, family and pleasant things. Alice reassured me.

THE END


	9. Authors note

**To all the readers:**

**check out my profile for links to things that are part of the story thanks bye!  
**


End file.
